deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gabriel Weller
he has an english accent Go ahead and add it to the possibilities in the Triva section, then. --LBCCCP 20:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) He reminds me of the Arc Troopers from Star Wars, military men who take no crap from anyone, such as Eckhard and even Nathan. Gorvar 22:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Appearence? As with the Lexine and Nathan articles it has been stated that the characters from Extraction will be in Dead Space 2, so far no interview from any of the creators or those who worked on Dead Space 2 have stated that they will be. Therefore it is speculative information and thus should be removed from the article pending a source or new information released. Rac Ward Dead Space 2 Appearance On Steve Papoutsis's Questions With Steve Episode Six, we see a brief glimpse of some of Severed's content. I'm no good with screen shots, so could somebody add a picture of this? He isn't wearing his helmet, or anything, by the way. He appears around the time Steve answers the question about Severed, talking to Lexine on the RIG. Captain tweed 02:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) This is EricFong, I already did on the day that video was uploaded... Eric out. Why does the Earth Gov. tryin to kill Gabe? i saw the trailer and i saw a earth gov. ship shooting at gabe. why? is he part of the necromorph outbreak? PS: the trailer expalin how the solar array elevator is destroyed :D *Presumably because they've only just found out that he and Lexine know the truth about Aegis VII. We've seen how they've fooled the public into believing it was a terrorist attack led by Isabel Cho, so if word got out that there were people who knew the truth, they'd probably go to any length to silence them. Sith Alchemy 101 21:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps they knew all along about him and Lexine (seems kind of unlikely they wouldn't have figured it out until DS2 given all the evidence they would have left aboard the Ishimura) and were monitoring them... Perhaps as part of a "field-study" or the fear that abducting/killing them would attract too much attention. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That does sound more plausible than what I suggested. Sith Alchemy 101 12:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I doubt that EarthGov was fearful of the public reaction if they killed Gabe and Lexine - they could just scapegoat them like they did with Isabel Cho. Just say that they were accomplices to the "terrorist attack", get the SWAT to bust in and put a bullet in their brains and nobody's the wiser. Seems simple enough. There's nothing really stopping them from just shooting them down, and the field test theory just seems kind of strange - they already had at least six subjects who were exposed to the Marker and Necromorph infestation at their hands, why not just let one of those go free (after wiping their memories, of course) and see the results? It's not like they'd be any different, and plus, they would only have the effects ''of the Marker and Necromorph infestation without the volatile nature of ''knowing ''about it, which are all that really make Nathan, Gabe and Lexine notable anyway, only they have the potential to shake the ground before EarthGov assassinates them, whereas the patients building Markers would have no idea why they were suddenly three years older and why they have strange dreams about the Marker and space-zombies... Captain tweed 03:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::...Except Lexine and Gabe weren't like the other test subjects; they had been exposed to the Marker and, thanks to Lexine, were unharmed. Perhaps they wanted to see the effect Lexine would have on others on the Sprawl and/or see if Gabe would suffer any residual effects from the Marker. What's more, they could have simply been keeping them as assets in the field; why put them in captivity if you don't need them yet when you can give them the illusion of freedom on the Sprawl and then capture them when necessary? --Haegemonia(talk) 03:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::But that would be pointless. If they could capture them whenever it is required, why not just capture them straight away? I don't think that even Teideman would want to risk Gabe telling anybody about the ''real ''Ishimura accident. They don't have a real reason not to kill him. Keep Lexine alive, yes, but not Gabe. And if they were only trying to get results, why not use one of the spare patients? Put them in a house with Lexine (the most mentally stable one, of course. Can't have Lexine being stabbed in the eye by Stross) and check the results. No-one will believe a mental patient, and nothing else can be done to stop Lexine telling people than to put her under house arrest. There shouldn't be any differences in the results; Gabe was a Necromorph survivor, the Patient was a Necromorph survivor. Gabe had contact with the Marker, the Patient had contact with the Marker. The only difference would be contact with Lexine, so the results wouldn't be skewed very noticeably, ''and ''nobody can tattle on EarthGov! It's the perfect plan! Captain tweed 21:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Welp, looks like I was right, they were a field-study... So, as per the Dead Space Wiki rules as laid out by Lycurgus the Wise, you will have to build me a monument in my honour (or one of Zach Braff getting kicked in the balls, that works too); I will need it to be approximately fifty by fifty meters at the base and about two hundred meters tall. Also, you're going to need to make it out of gold or silver, albeit I would prefer platinum. Finally, I am going to need you to sacrifice some people and place them in the base of the monument to ensure the Gods smile kindly on this effort. If this is not completed in two weeks, you will be sentenced to the most harsh penalty that can be wrought by man: Being forced to watch nothing but "Mr. Deeds" and "Christmas with the Cranks" for two weeks straight. LET CTHULHU'S WILL BE DONE! IA! IA! --Haegemonia(talk) 02:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Recovered body? How did the EarthGov manage to reclaim Gabe's body? I mean, he was far away from the Government Sector, and near the top floor of an overrun hospital. I doubt that Tiedemann, if he even cared about Gabe's body, would attempt a recovery attempt by sending soldiers ALL the way to the hospital. Also, Titan Station and everything in it exploded. I don't think Gabe's body would have made it through that. DreamSphinx 11:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx :I imagine that report about his body was made well before Titan Station's destruction; what's more, his body wouldn't have been that hard to recover, it was right next to an airlock... You could just send a ship in briefly and quickly grab the body, then skedaddle. Now, whether his body was stored on the Station, and thus destroyed, or was moved somewhere else is less clear, so it could be that his body ended up being destroyed anyway. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hand Grenade Inconsistency?? Sooooo, just finished Severed and was very OCD about the QTE where Gabe gets fucked up, by that I mean that I watched it very closely; and I'm glad I did. The first thing I did after I beat the game was to go to youtube and watch that sequence again because it appeared to me that when that traitor douche blew Gabe up with the grenade, after Gabe smacked him around a bit, Gabe's left leg was really close to the grenade, then BOOM! It explodes and he's missing his right leg??? Did anyone else notice that immediately? Would like to know if I'm suffering from a red marker induced dementia or did they really not put any thought into it. Love the DLC btw.Dartyn 19:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Link to YouTube vid? I never noticed. Moozipan Cheese 20:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry your right. I believe they didn't notice it themselves. Or they thought we wouldn't notice a simple production error.Sniperteam82308 20:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I just watched a video a few minutes before reading this, and I could've sworn that his right leg was closest to the grenade. I'll watch it again. DreamSphinx 22:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ValiA2yEbQ0 1:00 - 1:05 click on the button below the "time bar" and change the video to 720p(HD). It is clear that his left leg was the only appendage not shielded from the blast by the bastard's body. It would've been so easy for them to just switch his feet so his right leg was close to the grenade since that would make more sense (because the right side of his body-including his leg- was closer to the blast)Dartyn 22:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) By the looks of it, his right leg could have been damaged more severely. RIGHT before the grenade goes off, Gabe lifts Vic off of the ground, bringing the grenade closer to his right leg. DreamSphinx 22:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx I was considering that, actually, but he does not lift him off the ground high enough but even if he did, the grenade would've done A LOT more damage. The grenade blast also broke the side of his helmet, but why didn't it sever his right arm as well, or do ANY other damage to his right side.Dartyn 22:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I just want to point out the Gabe clearly didn't know shit. After punching Vic down on the ground, he punched him again. Then, when vic was on his stomach, gabe proceeded to pick him up with the intention to continue punching him (from the way he positioned his free hand), despite the fact that the grenade was a) under him and b) beeping very quickly and clearly close to detonation. Don't forget to sign your posts. And I too was extremely puzzled and pissed off that Gabe was so retarded.Dartyn 02:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he somehow got pissed off at nearly dead man, so he wanted to beat the life out of him, defying logic and actually compromising grenade so Barlett would be somewhat successful in his attempts. Then again, I'll have to quote a quote from Snatch: "you should never underestimate the predictability of stupidity." Evil Walrus 22:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Touche. It was a disappointing yet befitting end for Gabe Weller.Dartyn 03:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What in the name of Altman......... Ahhhh Why is there a Mass Effect wiki post at the top of the wiki page and have the words "suck" and "cock" in it? (Teh CrackShot 19:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) :Just did some research on the Mass Effect wiki in question and it seems someone's been pissing around with templates on different wikis for some reason or another. Maybe someone has something against Lancer1289? I'm sure someone'll fix it quickly. Moozipan Cheese 20:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Notable Facts This statement is sort of fuzzy to me "Sole survivor of the USG ''Ishimura". ''Is it saying he was the only one stationed on the Ishimura to survive, or sole survivor of the whole incident?}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 17:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't read the article, because I still haven't played Severed (for real), and I try to avoid spoilers, but that statement should probably be changed to something like "the sole survivor of the Usg Ishimura '''crew'", because the way it is written now, you are right, can be misinterpreted. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC)